The Secret
by Jax456
Summary: Re-Uploaded - Nick Jonas always lived life according to the rules, until he falls for his teacher Mrs. Torres. NEMI-NITCHIE/LILEY/JALEX. The Characters Nick,Joe, and Kevin are based from the TV show JONAS... but it is set in an AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Chapter 1**

_AN: This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it :D_

_I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad… everyone has a secret. _The warmth of the bright sun was shining through filling up the room of a sleeping boy, who unknowingly had his ipod set on repeat to just one song…. Maroon 5's – Secret. _Oh can they keep it, oh no they can't. _Groaning Nick Jonas was disturbed by his loud alarm clock that read 7:02. _Great I'm running late for the first day of school._ Nick sighed and took the earphones to his ipod out.

Stumbling to the bathroom, he noticed his 2 brothers were still asleep in their beds. **"Joe, Kevin get up were running late for school."** Joe mumbled something under his breath and tossed to the other side of the bed. **"5 more minutes mom."** Kevin rambled drowsily. Rolling his eyes Nick shouted even louder "**Guys! Seriously we have to ****go now."**

Kevin finally sat up lazily stretching out his arms, **"Alright alright I'm up."** Joe still asleep started snoring loudly, **"Ok you get the left leg I'll get the right ****one."** Kevin said hoarsely. 1…..2……3 **"OW…….WHAT THE !%^?*"** Joe screamed at the top of his lungs. **"My head ugh why do you guys always have to wake me ****up like this??"**

Kevin and Nick both looked at each other and rolled their eyes, **"I call shower first,"** Kevin said running quickly to the bathroom.

_Good thing I take __my showers at night_, Nick sighed and walked downstairs. The dull kitchen held nothing but expired cereal and old milk, _Guess I'll skip breakfast_, Nick looked at the clock that read 7:24 **"6 minutes guys hurry up."**

Nick paced back and forth until finally his two older brothers were ready to go. **"Shotgun!" **Joe smiled and raced to the old 1997 Ford Explorer.

* * *

Seaview Highschool was a seemingly good highschool on the outside, a clean well-built educational facility, but not everything is what it seems. The notorious students of Seaview were known for only two things, _Partying and Drugs_. Nick was never into that scene; his family had raised their boys to give respect and respect themselves. Everyone had always called them 'The Jonas Brothers' all were extremely nice looking and were known for their signature curly hairstyles. Though they were all well known, Joe seemed to be the most popular among the student body, Kevin spent his time focusing on school, and Nick was always rather shy, but an extremely talented young musician.

**"Come on let's go we are the only ones who aren't already in class." **Kevin was very aggravated atthe fact that they had all overslept. Nick ran to keep up with his two older brothers, _I'm so glad I am not a freshman anymore…_ **"Good morning boys it seems you ****are at least 15 minutes late, please go to the office to check-in." **Mr. Jackson, a rather large man with a brown suit on, escorted them to the office.

**" I am so sorry ****sir my brothers overslept and I just could not get them to wake up!" **Kevin was sucking up, he had always been a teacher's pet. Joe rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, **"Can we go now?" **Kevin glared at Joe before picking up our check-in forms.

**"Have a good day boys." **The secretary smiled and pointed us off towards our classes. **"Later bros." **Joe walked off towards his class. **"Regular Calculus! I signed up for the College course!" **

Kevin shook his paper angrily and stalked off towards the office. Snickering Nick looked down at his paper… _Ok let's see 1__st__ block Mr. Corelli… eh, 2__nd__ block Mrs. Kunkle, oh great the Skunkle, 3__rd__ Block Mr. __Laritate for art, 4__th__ Block Mr. Pike, blah blah Science, Chemistry… finally a class I can relax in 7__th__ period band Mr. Zwaski. _

Sighing Nick walked off to his first day was fairly easy the teachers, apart from Skunkle, didn't give hardly any work. 7th block was already here, Nick let out a sigh of relief. Scoping the room for a seat Nick noticed a girl he had never seen before, _she's beautiful….. _she had long dark hair with a smile that lit up the room, she was fairly short and dark chocolate brown eyes gazed in his direction, and he suddenly felt his heart drop.

"**Good afternoon class, welcome to advanced band this year we will be ****joined by an old student of mine, who is right now learning to be a band instructor, please welcome Ms. Mitchie Torres." **The class clapped and she stood up and walked to the front of the class. Great I am in love with a teacher… FML.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_AN: I am basing the characters of Nick, Joe, and Kevin off the show JONAS so technically it isn't illegal since they are fictional . It is however AU so Nick is the only musician :P enjoy._

Time felt like it had stopped, just watching her….. unbelievable that she has this effect on me.

"**Ok class tomorrow we are going to review music theory, but I will not be here so Ms. Torres will be taking over." **

Nick gulped, _how can I control myself around her. _Nick, lost in his thoughts, was brought back to reality with the final bell.

"**Have a good day class dismissed." **Mr. Zwaski said nonchalantly walking into the hallway.

Nick's eyes moved to the dark haired beauty at the desk, it seemed his legs were moving on their own and before he knew it he had stumbled down the stairs landing face first. A stinging pain spread throughout his entire face, _maybe if I stay down no one will notice…. _Nick clenched his teeth together and slowly tried to get up.

"**Don't get up it will only make it worse."** Nick heard an unfamiliar voice coming towards him.

Suddenly he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"**That was quite a fall stay put I'm going to go get the nurse." **A pair of dark eyes were looking him up and down.

Nicks breathing was suddenly uneven when he realized it was _her__. _

"**Hear take these tissues to stop the bleeding, I'll be right back." **Her soft delicate hands brushed past his as she handed him the Kleenex.

Nick felt his cheeks grow hot, _why must she do this to me,_ feeling the blood oozing out of his nose Nick scrunched his face up feeling the uncontrollable pain makes its way throughout his face.

"**He's right in here, do you think his nose is broken?"** Nick felt happy that she actually cared about him.

The nurse came towards me, examining my face.

"**Hm… I can't feel a break, luck was on your side kid, here take this ice." **Nick flinched at the touch of the cold ice pack.

They slowly helped me to my feet, I felt too embarrassed to look Ms. Torres in the eye.

"**Thank you for the help Mrs. Smith, I'll help him walk to his car."**

The nurse nodded and left. Ms. Torres put my arm around her neck and smiled.

"**Ok did you drive to school or is someone supposed to pick you up?"**

I swallowed and nervously tried to answer her without looking like an idiot.

"**I erm… well er I rode with um… my 2 brothers." **_Smooth Nick, real smooth._

"**Oh um ok so are they still here?"** Ms. Torres looked at me with a concerned face.

I looked around for their car but I didn't see it anywhere… _Great they left me._

"**I um think they kind of left me." **I let out a sigh.

"**Well I could give you a lift if that's alright with you…" **She gave me a nervous smile.

I swallowed hard and tried to answer her without stuttering.

"**S-s-sure." **I said with a nervous smile on my face, she smiled back and walked me to her car.

_07 mustang…. Nice._ I limped over to the passenger side and slowly sat down. The ride was a little awkward, the radio kept the silence down. She kept fidgeting with the steering wheel cover.

"**Which house is it?"** She asked looking at me.

"**Um the uh second house on the left." **She pulled slowly up to my driveway.

Looking over at me she smiled. "**Be careful next time ok?"**

I let out a nervous laugh **"…ok"**

Waving she pulled out and with that she was gone. Sighing Nick walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

"**Bro where were you… and what's wrong with your nose??"** Joe looked at me suspiciously.

I pushed past him and made my way to the living room, plopping down onto the couch.

"**Dude?" **Joe was obviously expecting an answer.

"**Thanks for leaving me today." **I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"**Whatever dude stop PMSing." **Joe walked back to his room without saying anything else.

I sighed and flipped on the television, my thoughts started filling up my head and before I knew it my eyes started closing and I fell into the darkness.

* * *

"**Nick wake up dude some girl is on the phone." **I felt a hand shaking me but I refused to wake up.

"**NICK!" **I grunted and slowly opened my eyes to see Kevin standing over me with a phone in his hand.

I yawn and take the phone. "**Hello?"**

"_Nick hey buddy it's Lilly." _

Lilly has been my best friend since 6th grade she's the only one I can actually really talk to without worrying about her judging me.

"**Hey Lil what's up?"**

"_Ok there's this totally gorgeous girl who just moved in next door and…"_

"**And… what?"**

"_I kinda like h…. wanna hook you up with her!"_

"**Um ok? May I ask why?" **Nick shook his head confused.

"_Look just meet me at my locker tomorrow I'll try to find her and introduce you two."_

"**Lilly I um kinda already like som.."**

"_Ok see ya at school bye!" _And with that the line was dead.

_Ok that was very weird…. Why would she want to hook __me __up with the new girl?_ Nick sighed and thought about his day, well specifically Ms. Torres, and with a smile on his face he drowsily closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next day at school Nick decided to meet up with his friends; Lilly, Oliver, Alex, and her brother Justin. Something was wrong with Lilly she wasn't her usual hyper self. Nick had met Lilly and her friends at the skate park and ever since then they all became best friends. Oliver and Lilly had been together for 3 years, but Nick always suspected he wasn't her type. Alex used to date Joe, but it was short-lived because she wasn't feeling it. Justin never really had any interest in dating anyone, he was always just concerned about Alex and who she dated…. Which was a little weird because he is her brother after all.

"**Dude Nick have you seen that hot new band teacher?" **Oliver never ceased to amaze Nick, he thought anything with two legs was hot.

"**Yeah she's ok."** It was a lie but he didn't feel like confessing his love for a teacher.

"**Whatever dude you're trippin'."** Oliver said as they all walked to 1st Block.

"**Nick, there she is…"** Lilly whispered, as a tall brunette with amazing blue eyes walked up to us.

"**Hi yall, oh hey Lilly." **The girl winked at Lilly and I swear I thought I saw her blush.

"**Hi I'm Nick, so you're new here?" **I smiled kindly.

"**I'm Miley I just moved here from Tennessee."** She shook my hand and smiled at Lilly.

"**Nice meeting you Miley… well I better get to class don't wanna be late." **I waved goodbye and went off to class.

I was just about to open there door when I saw _her,_ she was carrying a lot of boxes and it looked like they were about to fall.

"**Here let me give you a hand with that." **I smiled and reached to get the two boxes that were about to fall.

"**Thank you so much, these song books sure are heavy." **She let out a sigh of relief.

"**Oh hey Nick I didn't recognize you, how's the nose?" **She looked very concerned and studied my face.

"**It's um its doing better just a little bruised." **Smiling I opened the door for her.

"**That's good, thanks again for the help I'll see you 7****th**** block."** She brushed my shoulder and I swear I saw a sparkle in her eye as she smiled at me.

I goofily grinned and ran back to class…. _This is turning out to be a good day._


End file.
